tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 12: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites
Survivor: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites is the twelfth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season featured ten new players known as "The Fans", taking on ten past players known as "The Favorites". Winner: '''BBlover96 (4-3 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Airai Malakal Dabu Castaways: '''20 '''Days: '''16 '''Episodes: '''14 '''Location: '''Koror, Palau, Micronesia '''Original run: '''January 30th 2012 - February 14th 2012 '''Preceded by: Survivor: Cook Islands Followed by: Survivor: Vanuatu- The Rivals Season Summary At the start of this season, 10 Fans of Survivor and 10 Favorite Survivor players embarked on an epic journey in Palau, Micronesia. They were split into a Fans tribe called Airai, and the Favorites tribe called Malakal. The Clan Leaders twist was revealed, and the game began. The Faves dominated the game from Day 1, sending the Fans to Tribal Council three times in a row, causing Lexi and Bonesyy's eliminations, as well as EliOrtiz's med evac. The Fans then finally won a challenge, and the Faves sent Jharrin from Cook Islands home at their first Tribal Council. Then a tribe switch happened. Some were better off than others after the switch. One person who wasn't in the best position post-switch was Fave player Jonofthefunk from Redemption Island. He had pissed off most of his tribe by, with Yankeeman from Pearl Islands, explioting Yankee's Clan Leader powers and using it to cause just them two to be able to vote. Yankee was lucky as he had less angry faves on his new tribe. New Malakal won the first Immunity Challenge after the switch, and the second Fave, JamieN8954 from Panama was given the boot. Yankeeman survived the following Double Tribal Council which both tribes attended. BBlover from Pearl Islands and Zeero from Redemption Island won Immunity from the new Ariai and new Malakal Tribal Councils, and while Qwerty3000 from The Amazon lost a tiebreaker against Flamelord at new Airai, Jon was given a gut-wrenching 7-1 boot from new Malakal, as the angry Faves (plus some Fans along for the ride) got their revenge. When Tribal Immunity returned, the tides changed. Airai dominated the next two challenges, causing Malakal to send home another Fave, Keitho44 from Nicaragua, plus former winner Jhelsdon from The Amazon and Johnoliver in a Double Tribal just for Malakal. The two tribes then merged into Dabu. Immediately the votes looked favourable for the Fans. There were six Fans and four Favorites. But, there was a change in the wind. Zeero won Immunity, and de to him playing an idol on Yankee, and the Fans lack on communication, Etaco was sent home. Four votes against Yankee were voided in total that Tribal, meening the Faves were clawling back the lead, now down only one member. Millzipede from Guatemala won the next Immunity Challenge, and because of the Clan Leaders power, only the Faves coud vote. After hearing they were voting for Mrlincoln2u, Flamelord played his idol on Lincoln. But it was to no avail as Flamelord was bindsided unanimously in a 4-0 vote, and he became the first member of the Jury. The Clan Leader twist was retired, and with the sides deadlocked, four Fans and four Faves remaining, the game was about to change in a third Double Tribal. Immunity was won by Yankeeman, and suddenly, everyone started turning on each other. Zeero and Yankeeman voted Millie in fear she was going to flip, Juna and Bowling plotted to vote out Lincoln, Lincoln had a throw-away vote for Zeero which was voided when Yankee played an idol on Zeero, and allies BBlover and Millie voted for Bowling while Omar was unable to vote. In a 3-way tie between Millzipede, Bowling and Lincoln, Millzipede survived and Lincoln and Bowling became the second and third members of the Jury. The next day the game changed even more. Zeero won Immunity, however Zeero and Yankee's fears then became reality when Millzipede flipped over to the Fans, and played an idol on Juna (the fourth idol use Tribal in a row) throwing Zeero, Yankee and BBlover into shock as they realised for the first time since the merge a Fave was going home, because Yankeeman and BBlover had tied on one vote each. In a close tiebreaker, BBlover survived and Yankeeman became the fourth member of the Jury. With the Faves in tatters, and the Fans still all over the place from probably the start of the game, no one knew what would happen next. Millzipede won next Immunity, ensuring that she wouldn't get the boot. Insted, Zeero and BBlover used Juna's self-vote to keep them in the game and Juna became the fifth member of the Jury. The penultimate Immunity Challenge was again won by Millzipede, so she stayed in the game a little longer. Zeero and BBlover decided to stick together and Omar, the "goat", was voted out and became the sixth Jury member. Then only three Faves remained, and when the Final Immunity Challenge was won, Zeero decided once again to stick with BBlover, and voted big threat Millzipede with his sole vote, sending her off to Ponderosa as the seventh and final member of the Jury. When the Jury vote came, both BBlover and Zeero were equal in their strategic games, while Zeero was better at the physical side, and BBlover was better at the social side. It was a tough vote, but as the social aspect greatly effected the Jury's opinions, BBlover was voted the Sole Survivor in a close 4-3 vote to win. Contestants * As Zeero played an idol on Yankeeman311, 4 votes cast against Yankeeman311 did not count. ** As Millzipede played an idol on Juna1211, 4 votes cast against Juna1211 did not count. *** As Yankeeman311 played an idol on Zeero, 1 vote cast against Zeero did not count. The Game * On Day 6, the Immunity Challenge was Individual due to both tribes going to Tribal Council. ** On Day 6, Qwerty3000 was elimianted after loosing a tiebreaker. *** On Day 11, Mrlincoln2u and Bowling4fun were both eliminated after loosing a tiebreaker. **** On Day 12, Yankeeman311 was eliminated after loosing a tiebreaker. Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. * Due to EliOrtiz1234 being Medically Evacuated, there was no vote on Day 3. ** On Day 6, Qwerty3000 was elimianted after loosing a tiebreaker. *** On Day 11, Mrlincoln2u and Bowling4fun were both eliminated after loosing a tiebreaker. **** On Day 12, Yankeeman311 was eliminated after loosing a tiebreaker. ***** BBlover96 won the Clan Leader/Individual Immunity Challenge however he was ineligible to be Clan Leader two consecutive days in a row, therefore he was told to give the title to a tribemate of his choice. Twists Clan Leaders Before each Immunity Challenge, a question is asked. The first person from each tribe to get the question correct will become the Clan Leader of their tribe. The Clan Leader makes the key decisions in the challenge that day. At Tribal Council, the Clan Leader is Immune from the vote. If anyone votes differently to the Clan Leader at Tribal Council, then that person is punished by loosing the ability to vote at that tribe's next Tribal Council. You cannot be Clan Leader two days in a row. This twist was retired on Day 10. Idol Switch The rules regarding Hidden Immunity Idols changed slightly at the start of this season. If someone finds the Hidden Immunity Idol, they cannot keep it. They must hand it to someone on the other tribe to use insted. This twist was retired on Day 5. Returning Castaways Due to their rivalry, Juna1211 and Mrlincoln2u returned for Suitman's Survivor 13: Vanuatu- The Rivals, placing 12th and 7th, respectively. From this season, Millzipede, Yankeeman311, Etaco75 and Qwerty3000 returned for Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains placing 9th, 20th, 6th and 15th respectively. EliOrtiz1234, Flamelord and Bowling4fun returned for Suitman's Survivor 18: China- Second Chances II where they placed 18th, 11th and 5th out of 24. JamieN8954, Etaco75 and Qwerty3000 both returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where they placed 17th, 7th and as runner-up respectively. Jonofthefunk returned for Suitman's Survivor 22: One World where he placed 19th. Zeero returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 6th out of 22. Qwerty3000 was also in Thailand, representing a different season. He placed 21st. Key Intros Original Intro Switch Intro Merge Intro Final Two Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor